Talk:Fighter's Collection 2014/@comment-4106846-20140301102321
So now i think its time for hopes....and the soul crushing expectations. Im gonna go ahead and guess only about the g3s each clan is getting (if i spouted everything this would be a blog xP) RP: Hope- A new sancturary of light card to play around with.....but i would love something to help give pendragon a bit of an edge up. Expectation- A new RP breakride...because you heathens out there that hate ashley >.> SP: Hope- A nice new generic SP ace, hopefully to combo nicely with etain and il donna Expectation- A new breakride, hopefully not revenger at least :< GP: Hope- ........nothing. They get nothing (Shot) fine...actually you know what i would like to see ? id like to see them actually post a weilder of one of the animal armours, we need to see/ taste the rainbow eventually bushi... Expectation- Liberator, Liberator liberator and ...what was that first one again ?...oh right a liberator (though i admit since theyre unlikley to get support for a loooooong time id say fair enough) OTT: Hope- MAGUS SUPPORT !!!! Expectation- Another battle sister....though one cant really be angry because...you know, its a new battle sister. Angel Feather: Hope- Something that can buff shammy (buff and shammy..oh the puns)......bushi please...make it happen Expectation- Another celestial....maybe an unlocker. Genesis: Hope:- Hmmmm honestly....i dont really think they need anything O_O. I think everyone is just too satisfied right now to really hope for anything.... Expectation- Probably a new regalia unit, just for the option. Kagero: Hope-.......................................NO....im not doing it, theyve gotten enougnh already ! go grab sol or red to fill this part in ! >.> Expectaion- Another seal dragon... Narukami: Hope- General support that can help ji kaiser, with so many things out nowadays countering him...a nice little push wouldnt hurt (just please...not another BR Dx) Expectaion- Another eradicator (insert what i said about libs) Tachikaze: Hope- Ancient dragons, theyre stifled they really do need another option :< Expectation- A general tachi unlocker (they can deal with retiring fine, give them something to deal with lock and theyll be happier then a certain purple dinosaur) Nubatama: Hope- I dont care, as long as its support xD Expectation- Support is support ~ Murakumo: Hope- Something that can send g3s back to the deck as a cost, just to help out magatsu a bit. Expectation- More power minusing, shira/mandala style. Which tbh id be equally ok with. (but kagurabloom already helps them heaps, give some love to the storm) Dark irregulars: Hope- Another Amon g3, more options are always welcome. Expectation-....my guess is probably an unlocker, after all we cant give them another BR xP Pale Moon: Hope- What else do you guys need !? Expectations- expectations ? i dont even know what they actually need/ would want, im palming this one off on xophi. Spike Brothers: Hope- Dudley support :D expectations- Honestly i cant say until i see whats in set 16....(shudders) Granblue: Hope- A good new ace, preferably something that combos well with nightmist but i mean cmon...its nightmist...your going to have a good turn regardless of whether they help each other out or not xP Expectations- a vampire bishi.....just a gut feeling ;3 Bermuda triangle: Hope- considering we already know what kind of unit it is, i just hope it works well (especially if duo is actually a subclan) Aqua Force: Hopes- .....(rolls up newspaper and smacks maelstrom) bad ! bad ! you guys had enough. your good for a couple sets. Expectations- An unlocker....i can already here the screams of happiness from the sailors. Neo nectar: Hope- A NEW BREAKRIDE Expectations- another musketeer unit, or another maiden unit depends on if bushi wants to make it a subclan (you tottally should you guys.....) id be happy with either one, especially if one of them helps venus trap. Great nature: Hopes- Considering everyone has basically accepted the fact that the kitty of astrology up there is GN, i just hope that he helps them in general.....and that he smites all wingals in its path alongside chatnoir xP Megacolony: Hopes- Machining. More options are always wanted ~ Expectations- General mega ace...which im fine with (especially if its a sexy black widow ~....or a butterfly bishy, i need a shaiapouf !) Nova grappler: Expectation- THEY DIDNT NEED ANOTHER BLAU !. Seriously bushi you have raizer and DA just sitting here and rusting away with one main g3 while you give the subclan with 3 already another one !?.... Dimension Police: Hope- I would absolutey love to see another enigman unit, especially if its pressure based like rain ~ Expectation: probably another D robo or one of zeals kaijuu pals. Link Joker: Hope:..........bushi...no. We dont need anything for a looooooooong time. Expectations: an unlocker ! (shot) seriously though i would like to see a restander, make it depend on the amount of cards locked to gain the skill,etc. (enjoy that wall of text folks...) Now what would you ladies and gentlemen like to see ? ~